Tamed Lightning
by MaiaSakamoto
Summary: Story of a character who finds and befriends Raikou. Really short.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsumi, it's time to get up!"

Natsumi stirred sleepily, eyes shut against the bright sunlight. She sat up slowly, and stretched. A muffled whine came from the end of the bed.

"Sorry Kyoko. I didn't mean to kick you."

The Vulpix stretched, grumbling quietly. Hopping down from the bed, she wandered out of the room. Natsumi followed, yawning.

"Natsumi, are you up yet?"

"I'm right here Mum."

"Breakfast is on the table."

Natsumi sat and began to eat, still sleepy. Turning on the TV, a story on the news caught her attention.

"…thunderstorm has been raging over Olivine City for the past week. The number of people injured has increased to 36. Thankfully, the storm hasn't produced any casualties so far. Residents of Johto are warned that the storm is heading towards Route 46 and New Bark Town…"

Natsumi switched the TV off.

"Come on Kyoko, let's go for a walk."

Kyoko barked her agreement and followed Natsumi outside. It was a beautiful summer day. The sun burned bright and hot in the sky, and a cool, gentle breeze blew. Natsumi and Kyoko chased each other around the town for a while before heading into the forest.

Known as Haru Forest by the people of New Bark Town, the forest was quiet and filled with flowering trees all year round. Many Pokémon lived in the forest , and got along fairly well with people.

"Kyoko, do you remember when I first met you here? You weren't very happy to see me."

Kyoko barked, and nudged Natsumi's leg.

"Oh, I know you didn't mean it. You were injured and wary. It's fine."

Natsumi sat against a tree, and Kyoko curled up beside her. Pulling a wooden flute from her backpack, Natsumi began to play. The music drifted through the forest, causing Pokémon to pause and listen. Soon the sun began to set, and Natsumi and Kyoko headed home, stomachs growling.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Natsumi and Kyoko raced each other downstairs.

"Careful! You don't want to trip and fall down the stairs."

"Sorry Mum, we'll be careful."

They sat at the table and began to eat. Natsumi turned on the TV and flicked to the news.

"…thunderstorm shows no signs of stopping. It is currently over Route 32, and is picking up speed. Residents of Cherrygrove City and New Bark Town are warned that it is heading their way, and precautions should be taken…"

The TV screen went black.

"Mum, why did you turn the TV off?"

"It's no use worrying about something that may or may not happen. The storm will die off before it reaches us here. Now finish your dinner."

Natsumi ate quickly, eager to go upstairs and call her friend. She raced upstairs and grabbed her PokeGear. She called her friend Genessa, who lives in Cherrygrove City.

"Genessa, it's Natsumi. Did you see the news?"

"You mean the story about the storm? Yeah, I did."

"Do you think it'll reach us? Mum reckons it'll die off first."

"I don't know. It looks strong enough to reach us, and the weatherman on the news said it wasn't slowing down or getting any weaker. Maybe it will."

"That's a scary thought. Imagine the damage it could do."

"I think I might get ready for the storm, just in case."

"Better to be safe rather than sorry."

"That it is. Oh, I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye Genessa."

Natsumi sat on her bed, a little worried.

"What if the storm does hit here Kyoko? What about the Pokémon in Haru Forest?"

Kyoko sighed and lay down on Natsumi's bed.

"I suppose you're right. There's only so much we can do.

Kyoko grumbled quietly, before curling up and going to sleep. Natsumi stroked her fur, smiling. She stood and got ready for bed, before joining Kyoko in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi was woken by her PokeGear.

"Who's ringing at this hour?" she asked Kyoko sleepily. The Vulpix just growled and tucked her head under her paws.

"Hello?" Natsumi asked sleepily.

"Natsumi! …Hear…e?"

"Genessa? What's going on?"

"Stor… hit! Prepare… strong….damage!"

"What? Genessa, you're breaking up! I can't hear you!"

"Natsumi! Storm…coming! Get… eady!"

"Genessa? Genessa!"

Natsumi turned to Kyoko, worried.

"The storm's coming. Quick! We need to tell everyone!"

She raced downstairs, Kyoko right behind her. Her mum was sitting on the couch, watching an episode of _The Young and the Pokémonless._

"Mum, the storm's coming! We need to get ready!"

"Natsumi, what are you doing up so late?"

"Mum, we need to get ready! Genessa called, and the storm is on its way! It's already at Cherrygrove City!"

Natsumi's mum shook her head, confused.

"What?"

"The storm's coming!"

She jumped to her feet, finally understanding the situation.

"We have to get ready! Natsumi, go warn everyone else!"

Natsumi ran outside, and sprinted to her neighbour's house.

"Mr Hiyama! Mr Hiyama! The storm's coming! We need to warn everyone!"

Mr Hiyama opened the door, scowling.

"Natsumi! What's the meaning of all this racket?"

"Mr Hiyama! The storm's coming, and we need to warn everyone and get ready!"

Mr Hiyama rushed outside and slammed the door.

"I'll take the western side of the village, you warn the rest."

Natsumi nodded and raced away. She knocked on everyone's doors and screamed in the streets until her voice was hoarse. Just a few hours after Genessa had called Natsumi about the storm, New Bark Town was ready to face it. Natsumi returned home and collapsed into bed, exhausted. A grumbling Kyoko joined her.

They were both woken by the roar of thunder. Excited, Natsumi headed downstairs to watch the lightning through the front window. The lightning lit up the sky, turning night into day. Thunder roared and crashed, shaking the house and reverberating through everything in New Bark Town. Strong winds whipped around buildings, uprooting trees and throwing anything not tied down.

For two days the storm raged. For two days the people of New Bark Town were forced to stay inside. But on the third day, the storm vanished. The thunder and lightning just stopped and the rain died off. The clouds vanished, leaving the sky a bright, fresh blue. People emerged from their houses, shouting and laughing excitedly. The clean-up began. All the townspeople joined in, and the town was back to normal by the end of the week. But Natsumi worried about the Pokémon in Haru Forest.

Early one morning, she filled her backpack with medicine and bandages, food and water. But her bag was too small, and she couldn't carry everything.

"Natsumi, use this."

Natsumi's mum joined her on the front lawn, dragging a sled.

"Oh, that's perfect! Thanks mum!"

"Take these too. If you need to carry Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre, it'll be easier if you capture them. You can release them later."

Natsumi's mum handed her the Pokeballs.

"Good luck!"

Natsumi and Kyoko headed into the forest, Natsumi dragging the sled behind her. Soon they found a Pidgey lying on the ground, its leg injured.

"Shhh, it's okay," Natsumi murmured. "I'm here to help you."

The Pidgey watched her every move, eyes bright. Gently Natsumi lifted the Pokémon into her lap. She carefully bandaged the leg and used an Antidote to treat the infection. The Pidgey stood up slowly, and nodded once to Natsumi. With a piercing cry, it flew away.

Natsumi and Kyoko moved on, helping all the Pokémon they came across, in any way they could. Soon Natsumi had captured five Pokémon in need of urgent care at the Pokémon Centre. Taking a pouch from her bag, Natsumi placed the Pokeballs in the pouch and gave it to Kyoko.

"Take this to the Pokémon Center at Cherrygrove City. Hurry!" Kyoko raced off, pouch clutched firmly in her jaws.

Natsumi continued on her way, and captured three more Pokémon; a Spearow, a Pikachu and a Butterfree. Screeching caught her attention, and she headed towards the sound. Walking into a clearing, she saw a flock of Pidgey attacking something. Getting closer, she realised it was an injured Pokémon that had collapsed on the ground. The Pokémon was yellow with black stripes, and had long fangs protruding over its lower jaw.

It growled as Natsumi got closer, warning her to stay away. She ignored the warning and knelt beside the Pokémon, movements slow and careful. The Pokémon had large scratches on its belly, and was bleeding heavily. It needed urgent medical treatment, but the bleeding had to be stopped before the Pokémon could be moved.

"I'm here to help you. Please, let me help."

Natsumi reached forwards slowly, and tried to clean the wound. The Pokémon roared and lashed out, slashing Natsumi's arm. Gritting her teeth, she cleaned her wound and applied a pressure bandaged.

"I'm going to make this easier on both of us, so please don't struggle."

Natsumi threw a Pokeball, and waited anxiously while it shook. It clicked, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Letting the Pokémon out of the Pokeball, she managed to clean its wound and apply a pressure bandage. Once this was finished, the Pokémon collapsed, exhausted and weak. Calling the Pokémon back, she placed the Pokeball in her bag with the others and raced home. Once home, she dumped her stuff and raced for Cherrygrove City with the injured Pokémon.

She burst into the Pokémon Center and raced to the counter.

"Please… help these… Pokémon."

"Of course. We'll be right back."

Nurse Joy took the Pokeballs Natsumi handed her, and examined the Pokémon within. Hurriedly, she took the Pokeballs containing the Spearow and the Pokémon from the clearing into the Intensive Care Unit. Natsumi sat in the waiting room, exhausted.

Something furry butted her leg, and she looked down to see Kyoko watching her, still holding the pouch.

"Are they all better?"

Kyoko placed the pouch in Natsumi's lap and barked. Natsumi pulled the Pokeballs from the pouch and called out the Pokémon one by one. First she called out a Sentret.

"Are you feeling better?"

The Sentret nodded, and chattered happily. Natsumi grinned, and decided to let the Pokémon run around a while. Next she called out a Hoppip.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

The Hoppip smiled and floated through the air, crying out joyfully. Natsumi let this Pokémon enjoy its time outside the Pokeball. She did the same for a Nidoran, Pidgey and Caterpie. Nurse Joy approached Natsumi, smiling when she saw how happy the Pokémon with her were.

"All your Pokémon are doing well, but I'd like to keep them here for the night. Please follow me to your room."

Natsumi followed Nurse Joy to a room with two bunk beds. One was occupied by an older woman, who was already asleep.

"You can spend the night here. There's a video phone in the waiting room if you need to call home."

Natsumi thanked Nurse Joy and headed back to the waiting room where she called her mum.

"Natsumi! Where are you?"

"I'm at the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City. I'll be staying the night to keep an eye on the Pokémon."

"Ok sweetie. How are they?"

"They're okay. Nurse Joy wants to keep them overnight for observation, that's all."

"That's a relief. I'm proud of you sweetheart."

"Thanks Mum. I have to go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Natsumi called back all the Pokémon she had captured and headed back to the room she was staying in. Exhausted, she collapsed onto the bed, where she was joined by Kyoko, who curled up and promptly fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kyoko."


	3. Chapter 3

A loud roar woke Natsumi early the next morning. The roar was followed by screaming. Natsumi leapt to her feet and raced to the cafeteria, Kyoko hot on her heels. The Pokémon she had helped in the forest clearing was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, clearly upset. It roared again, and sent tables flying across the room.

Natsumi stepped forwards slowly, hands out.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe. It's okay, you're safe."

"Oh my. Is that what I think it is?"

Natsumi turned to face Professor Elm.

"What is it Professor?"

"That, my dear Natsumi, is Raikou, a legendary Pokémon. But why is it here?"

"I found it injured in Haru Forest, so I brought it here."

Professor Elm smiled. "Is that why your arm is bandaged?"

Natsumi nodded, and slowly walked towards Raikou.

"Shhh, you're safe now. It's okay, you're safe."

Raikou turned to Natsumi, calmer. It began to relax a little, listening to her voice. Slowly she led Raikou outside, but people saw it and began to scream again.

"I'm sorry Raikou."

Natsumi called Raikou back into its Pokeball. She sprinted home as fast as she could, Kyoko on her heels.

"I'm home!" she called as she walked through the front door.

"Natsumi! How are you? How are the Pokémon?"

"They're all healthy mum. I'm fine. I'm just going to go release them."

"Okay sweetie. Say goodbye for me!"

"I will!"

Natsumi and Kyoko headed to Haru Forest, Natsumi carrying the pouch containing with the Pokeballs containing the Pokémon they'd taken to the Pokémon Center. Natsumi and Kyoko reached the forest quickly, eager to free the Pokémon.

"Come on out everyone."

Natsumi released the Pokémon from their Pokeballs.

"You're all free to go."

The Sentret, Spearow and Pidgey all nodded once before leaving. The Hoppip, Caterpie and Butterfree all hung around a while before leaving. The Pikachu and Nidoran butted their heads against Natsumi's hands in thanks before dashing away.

"Raikou? Aren't you going?"

Raikou lay down beside Natsumi and yawned.

"Are you staying?"

It opened one eye and sighed lazily.

"Are you sure?"

Natsumi stood and left, expecting the Raikou to stay behind. She was surprised when it butted its head against her side. She turned to face it, and gasped when it crouched, offering her its back.

"Are you sure you're alright? I don't want to hurt you."

The Raikou whined slightly and waited patiently. Natsumi grinned.

"Alright, fine. You win."

She climbed onto the Raikou's back and held on. Kyoko leapt up and joined her, afraid of being left behind. Raikou took off, and Natsumi whooped, loving the feeling. It was almost as if she was flying. They raced around the countryside until it was time to go home.

"Welcome to the family Raikou."


	4. Chapter 4

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Raikou used Thunderbolt, but Kyoko narrowly avoided it. She responded with Flamethrower. Raikou growled as the flames licked at its fur, and lashed out at Kyoko. It bit down on Kyoko's leg, and shook her. Kyoko hung on, but couldn't last, and she fainted.

"Kyoko!"

Natsumi raced over and picked up the Vulpix. She opened her eyes, and sighed, disappointed.

"You're alright! That was really good."

Raikou padded over and nudged Kyoko with its nose.

"It's okay Raikou, she's fine. You were very good too."

"Natsumi! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming!"

Natsumi, Raikou and Kyoko raced inside, hungry. They all sat at the table and began to eat.

"Are you sure it's safe to be battling?"

"Mum, it's fine. Besides, we need to train, and it's fun."

"Do you really have to leave?"

"I can't stay here my whole life. I want to go on an adventure!"

"I know sweetie! I just want you to be careful."

"That's why I'm training."

Raikou growled and Kyoko barked indignantly.

"Sorry. That's why _we're _training. So we're strong enough to go everywhere and do everything."

"Okay sweetie, I know you're ready. Will you be going soon?"

"We're almost ready. Just a few more days and we should be good to go."

* * *

"Natsumi! Time to get up!"

She stirred sleepily, then bolted upright.

"Kyoko, today's the day! We're finally going on an adventure!"

Kyoko yipped quietly and yawned.

"Oops, I guess you're still asleep, huh. Raikou, are you excited?"

Raikou roared, causing Kyoko to jump.

"Natsumi, it's too early! You'll wake the neighbours!"

"Sorry mum!"

They headed downstairs to breakfast, excited about the adventure they were about to begin. Breakfast was over rather quickly, and the trio was out the door before most of the town had stirred from its slumber.

It was a beautiful summer's day, and Natsumi decided to enjoy it while it lasted. The trio stopped for lunch on a small hill overlooking an open meadow filled with beautiful flowers. They could see Hoppips in the flowers, and a couple of Pikachus.

Loud talking and raucous laughter caught Natsumi's attention. A group of trainers was travelling down the road, clearly having fun with something one of them was holding. They got closer, and Natsumi saw that the thing they were holding was a Pokémon.

"Hey! What Pokémon is that?"

The trainers stopped and stared disdainfully at Natsumi and Kyoko, who had joined her.

"How stupid are you? It's a Natu, clearly." He poked the Natu, and they all laughed when it tried to bite him.

"Hey, don't be so cruel! You have no right to be mean to that poor Natu."

"I have every right. This Natu is mine. I can do whatever I want."

"No you can't! That's wrong!"

"If you've got a problem with it, then battle me. If I win, I get your Vulpix. If you win, you can have this Natu."

"Kyoko, are you okay with that?"

Kyoko barked, and growled at the trainer.

"Alright then, you're on! Let's go Kyoko!"

Natsumi faced off against the trainer, Kyoko by her side.

"Raikou, are you going to come down here or watch from up there?"

She was answered with a loud roar, and Raikou appeared by her side. She patted its head, smiling. The trainer facing off against her paled visibly, and backed up a few steps.

"Wait, I-I changed my mind. You can have the Natu, just leave me alone!" He threw the Pokémon at Natsumi and sprinted down the road, closely followed by his friends.

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it Kyoko?"

Kyoko barked her agreement. Natsumi placed the Natu on the ground and crouched before it.

"Are you okay?"

The Natu nodded, clearly nervous.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want to come with me?"

The Natu nodded, and chirped happily.

"Okay then! Welcome to the family!"

* * *

**AN- Sorry about the late update, I was swamped with schoolwork and then I contracted a major case of 'I'll die if I write anything' disease. But it's all gone now, so I can start writing again! Yay! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"We're finally here!" Kyoko yipped happily, eager to find somewhere to rest for a while. Natsumi and Kyoko headed towards Genessa's house. Natsumi knocked on the door and hung back, waiting. Genessa answered the door, and a grin split her face.

"Natsumi! What are you doing here?"

"I've finally started an adventure! I figured I'd better visit you while I'm here."

"Come in! Hello Kyoko, it's good to see you." Kyoko barked and butted her head against Genessa's outstretched hand. Genessa scratched her head, smiling.

"How did you fare in the storm?" Natsumi asked as she took her shoes off and placed them just inside the door. She put on a pair of slippers reserved for visitors and followed Genessa into the living room.

"We fared alright. Only a few buildings were damaged and no one sustained any real injuries."

"That's great news! What of the Pokémon in the area?"

"A few were found with some small injuries, but no one really checked. They were too busy with the city."

Natsumi frowned slightly. "That's not right. Someone should have checked on the Pokémon."

"Someone did. No one knows who it was though. The girl who saw him said his hair was bright red, like fire, and that a dragon followed him. All of the injured Pokémon he found were dropped off at the Pokémon Centre, and then he vanished."

"I wonder who he was. He sounds like a nice guy."

"Uh oh, don't go getting a crush on him," Genessa said, giggling. Natsumi blushed.

"How could I, I don't even know who he is!" Genessa continued to pick on Natsumi in this manner, until both girls were out of breath from laughing so hard.

"So how did New Bark Town fare in the storm?" Genessa asked. Natsumi paused a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Thanks to you, I managed to warn everyone in time. No one was injured, and the town itself fared well."

"And the Pokémon in Haru Forest?"

Natsumi grinned. "I helped all those I could. The rest I brought to the Pokémon Centre here."

"You wouldn't have anything to do with the disturbance at the Pokémon Centre after the storm, would you?"

Natsumi grinned sheepishly. "Maybe."

"So it was you! I knew it! Did you really capture the Pokémon causing all the ruckus?"

"Well, yeah. It was injured, so I captured it and took it to the Pokémon Centre. I didn't expect it to react in the way it did."

"Can I see it? Father says it's a really rare Pokémon."

Natsumi nodded, and brought out a Pokeball. "Come on Raikou, time to wake up."

Raikou shook itself sleepily and yawned. "Raikou, this is my friend Genessa. Genessa, this is Raikou."

Genessa watched in awe as Raikou stretched and sniffed her dress. "It won't bite, will it?"

"As long as you don't give it reason to." Genessa reached out and let Raikou sniff her hand before patting it on the head. Raikou lay down on the carpet and promptly fell asleep.

"It's quite an incredible Pokémon. It's so big."

"Yes, Raikou is amazing. I'm still surprised it chose to stay with me."

"Chose?"

"I gave it the option of staying with me after it had healed."

"Wow, you really do bond well with Pokémon, don't you." Natsumi and Genessa chatted a while longer.

"Oh, do you have anywhere to stay the night Natsumi?"

"I was just going to stay at the Pokémon Centre."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can spend the night here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense, you can stay here."

"Thanks, Genessa."

* * *

**AN- Sorry for the slow updates, it may take a while for me to write this story, what with school work and other stories. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
